The various embodiments of the invention described herein relate to a method and device for cutting high-tensile sheet metal, and a press.
In practice, it is increasingly an objective to separate high-tensile sheet metals that are only a little ductile, or not at all, in particular (martensite) hardened sheet metals (sheet steels), by means of shearing. For example, this is necessary during the manufacture of high-tensile automotive body parts, which are increasingly used. In practice, laser cutting installations are preferably used to separate such high-tensile sheet metals. However, these installations have a limited productivity.
The attempt to separate such (martensite) hardened sheet metals along predetermined cutting contours by means of punching tools results in extreme wear and tear at the cutting edges of the punching tool. Furthermore, the resulting cutting edges are often imprecise and rough. This disadvantage does not exist when the cutting is performed using laser cutting installations, however, the integration of laser cutting installations into reshaping tools for automotive body parts is at least difficult. Further, reshaping installations, such as step presses set the pace so that only a very short time period is available for performing the cutting processes.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a fast and reliable method of cutting high-tensile sheet metals that provides for an improved lifetime of the used cutting tools.